Owning to the greatly elevated living standard of our country people, the chances of touring and business negotiating abroad are getting more frequent and fervnet. To understand and master the local time becomes more and more important for those people traveling around the world. Under this kind of demand, the common timepiece will not be able to provide this kind of information. As far as the function as concern, the people who are frequently traveling abroad need to have a timepiece which can provide, at any moment, the local time all over the world so that they can control the time effect and strive for the business opportunities. The traditional way of telling time in the world's major cities is just like the common travel agencies or hotels where several clocks are hung on the wall behind the reception counter, and each clock indicates the local time of a certain major city. As the whole world is divided into twenty four time zones, one can hang only several clocks to indicate several major cities's time since the space is limited. This certainly can not satisfy people from all over the world. Gradually, various kinds of global timepiece have been developed to improve this inconvenient situation which can show the local time all over the world through the reading of a single timepiece to substitute the traditional way of telling time by several wall-clock, thereby, greatly elevate the funtion of the timepieces. Observing the current global timepieces, although they have possessed the function of providing the global time, there are still shortcomings in many respects and far from the ideal. Followings are explanations with respect to their types and functions:
1. Please refer to FIG. 1, the case of this type of global timepiece has a fixed scale, the center ring is a rotatable city dial, the inner ring is a general time indication. The way of showing time is to rotate the city dial untill the city position inquired match the scale on the case. At this moment, the hour hand in the inner ring follows the rotation of the city dial to show the city time inquired. There is a big shortcoming of this type of showing time, that is, it can show, on the face, only the time of a single time zone and is unable to show different time in different time zones simultaneously which is not appropriate to be used in public places. Also, it shows insufficient in function when it comes to comparing local time for different time zones. PA0 2. Please refer to FIG. 2, the face of this type of timepiece is a kind of mother-and-son face, wherein the large time dial is for local time, and the small time scale and hands are for indicating the city time inquired which can be rotated in accordance with the city dial. The shortcoming of this way of showing time is the same as the aforesaid in explanation 1., what is more, this type needs more material for parts is manufacturing which not only can not upgrade the original function but also increases the manufacturing cost. In the practical point of view, it shows rather inadequate. PA0 3. Please refer to FIG. 3, in this type of timepiece's face, the outer ring is a fixed city dial, the center ring is a rotatable time zone ring, and the inner ring, however, is a fixed local time dial. The way of showing time is that after searching for the inquired city zone directly, match the time zone scale required, then this is the time for that city. Although this type of showing time can show the time in different time zones on the same timepiece's face simultaneously, which modifies the aforesaid shortcomings in explanation 1. and 2., it needs to accompany the clockwise rotation of the inner ring's hour hand, insomuch, the scale of the time zone must be arranged in counter-clockwise order, thereby, it is very uneasy to read time according to the customary direction of reading timepiece, especially it is much more tedious on the date reading since one needs to deduce in a reverse way. As far as the customary way of reading time as concern, it appears complicated and not easy to read and thereby, not practical.
Inasmuch, the inventor then, with his years of research experience, constantly modifies the design, at long last, creates a kind of global timepiece, which can be read quickly and also easy to be adjusted, to improve the aforesaid shortcomings. It can make the global timepiece even more practical and ideal and proceed to upgrade the benefit of utilization which is the aim of the design of the present invention.